There are currently known and marketed children's play-mats which depict different designs and layouts. However, none of the existing play-mats include three-dimensional, inflatable motifs which are attached to the mat itself and which are connected to a system of air ducts, wherein the air ducts all branch out from one common point at which air is introduced to the system.